Puisi
by pepiqyu
Summary: HunKai/'Jongin itu tampan, jongin itu manis, jongin itu unik/Boys Love/Don't Like Don't Read/Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

jongin itu tampan, dia termasuk salah satu siswa yang dipandang karna rupa wajahnya. Dengan pipi sedikit tirus, dengan mata yang tajam dan dengan ekspresi dingin membuat wajahnya sempurna layaknya prince.

Jongin itu manis, dengan mata berbinar seperti kucing, dengan pipi yang semakin mengembung, dan dengan wajah polos penuh pesona membuat wajahnya layaknya anak kecil yang menggemaskan.

Jongin itu berbeda, dengan eyes sleepynya, dengan sifat ramahnya, dengan aura bintangnya, dan dengan semua gerakan tubuhnya. Semua menggambarkan betapa unik seorang kim jongin.

Tittle : Puisi

Author : Pepiqyu

Pairing : HunKai

Cast : temukan sendiri

Genre : romance

Rated: T

Disclaimer : GOD, diri mereka sendiri, agency mereka, saya hanya menggunakan namanya saja. This fic is mine

Warning : BL, Boy x Boy, alur lambat, Typo's, tidak sesuai EYD.

.

.

.

Kim jongin, siswa tingkat akhir Seoul of Performing arts High School, Pemuda tampan yang begitu mencintai dunia seni. Tubuhnya masih asik meliuk diiring melodi cepat dari pemutar music diruangan berdinding kaca itu, Memantulkan setiap gerakan apik sang dancer. Semua gerakan, mimik wajah, hingga tatapan mata seolah ikut membaur dengan music yang mengalun. Tak begitu terganggu dengan peluh yang mengalir ditubuhnya.

Inilah dunianya, dunia tari!

Peluh makin mengucur deras saat jongin sudah mendudukan dirinya dilantai, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang mulai merasa lelah. 3 jam sudah ia habiskan untuk berlatih dance terhitung dari bell pulang sekolah tadi jam 6 sore. Dia beranjak mengambil tasnya, mengambil selembar kertas dan pulpen, menggoreskan kata-kata menjadikan kertas tak lagi putih bersih.

Senyumnya mengembang saat sudah selesai menulis sesuatu, pipinya yang tirus menjadi sedikit mengembung lucu karna senyumannya. Dia langsung beranjak dan keluar dari ruang latihan sebelum terlambat.

.

.

.

Gurat lelah tercekat jelas diwajah putih pucat seorang laki-laki yang baru keluar dari ruang osis. Sang ketua osis SOPA -Oh Sehun- sepertinya baru selesai mengerjakan sesuatu entah apa diruangannya. Dibekalangnya terdapat 4 orang yang sama halnya dengan sehun, begitu terlihat lelah dan mengantuk. Wajar saja, ini sudah jam 10 malam, sementara mereka baru selesai mengadakan rapat untuk acara liburan menyambut musim semi nantinya.

"Hun, kau mau kuantar pulang?" ucap kris, salah satu dari keempat anggota osis yang baru selesai rapat bersama sehun. Tangan besarnya merangkul sehun dan berjalan beriringan kearah luar sekolah.

"Tak perlu kris, kau antarkan Lay, suho dan Kyungsoo saja," setelah mengatakan itu, sehun berbelok berjalan menuju jajaran loker milik siswa. Membiarkan kris dan teman-temannya pergi setelah mereka sempat saling mengucapkan kata pamit.

Tangan putih pucatnya membuka pintu loker nomer 94 miliknya, dan seperti sudah diduga, sebuah surat tergeletak diatas tumpukan barang-barang diloker. Sehun itu popular, tentu saja karna dia tampan, jenius dan jangan lupakan bahwa dia adalah ketua osis. Fansnya terlihat begitu terang-terangan memuja dan memberikan perhatian pada sehun. Tapi hanya satu orang yang dengan diam-diam mengaguminya fans uniknya itu hanya menggunakan surat berisi puisi yang dimasukan kedalam lokernya.

Sehun memang benar-benar jenius, tapi sayangnya dia paling tidak mengerti soal puisi, otaknya tak berfungsi sama sekali ketika harus mengartikan bait demi bait yang menurutnya sangat indah. Senyum indah terbentuk diwajah dingin sehun saat melihat inisial nama penggemarnya itu, K!

Well, meskipun dia tidak bisa mengartikan puisi itu, tapi dia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tau siapa yang mengirimkan puisi-puisi indah ini. Tentu saja temannya sekaligus penggemarnya yang sama-sama pengurus osis.

Kertas puisi itu dimasukan kedalam tasnya, mengunci pintu loker dan berlalu pergi untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Menemui sang hyung yang sudah sangat ribut mengiriminya sms untuk segera pulang.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, sehun masih asik dengan buku sejarahnya, duduk di kursi kekuasaannya yang berada dipojok kiri belakang kelas, saat tiba-tiba suara gaduh terdengar dikursi depan mejanya.

"Sehun, bisakah aku pinjam buku fisikamu?,"

Itu suara jongin, teman satu kelasnya yang terkenal dengan hobinya terlambat datang ke sekolah. Sehun melirik kearah jam, 5 menit lagi bell masuk. Mata tajamnya kemudian mengalih kearah jongin yang saat ini berwajah bak kucing minta diberi makan. Mata sedikit berkaca, pipi yang sedikit mengembung dan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut. Karna sedikit-sedikit itu malah membuat jongin terlihat begitu menggemaskan saat ini.

"Apa yang aku dapat jika aku meminjakan bukuku?" tanya sehun santai, tangannya melipat didepan dada tidak peduli saat jongin semakin gelisah karna waktunya makin sedikit. Jongin berfikir keras, sehun type orang yang ingin mendapat jawaban sesuai yang dia inginkan, jika tidak maka tidak ada lagi kesempatan kedua.

"Huftt, baiklah, aku akan mengikuti rapat nanti sore," ucap jongin pasrah. Sehun tersenyum tipis, tangannya menyerahkan sebuah buku yang disambar cepat oleh jongin.

"Ingat janjimu itu jongin," ucap sehun sebelum jongin berlalu pergi menuju tempat duduknya yan ada dipojok belakang sebelah kanan, dekat jendela. Sehun tidak perlu khawatir bukunya tidak dikembalikan, guru fisikanya yang terkenal killer hanya akan menyuruh buku berisi jawaban soal-soal tugas itu ditumpuk di meja terdepan jadi sudah pasti jongin yang akan menumpuk buku mereka berdua setelah selesai menyalin jawaban sehun.

Tepat saat bell selesai berbunyi, dari pintu dibagian depan kelas muncul guru kim dengan buku-buku tebal di tangannya. Senyumnya merekah melihat murid-muridnya sudah duduk rapi ditempatnya masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya dengan logat khas orang busan, tangan lentiknya membenarkan letak kacamata bundar yang tengah dia pakai. "Kumpulkan buku tugas kalian didepan dan buka halaman 143, hari ini kita akan membahas tentang gerak lurus beraturan,"

Dengan tanpa banyak suara, siswa satu persatu mulai maju kedepan meletakkan buku masing-masing di meja terdepan, tidak terkecuali jongin yang membawa serta buku sehun. Jongin tersenyum sekilas pada guru kim saat menunpuk bukunya, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian sang guru agar tidak curiga saat dia membawa dua buku. Bisa gawat kalau guru killer itu tau jongin menyontek.

.

.

.

Sehun terlihat nyaman duduk dikantin sekolahnya, matanya menatap gerak-gerik jongin yang terlihat begitu akrab dengan seorang perempuan. Krystal, teman satu angkatannya yang berbeda kelas. beberapa gossip beredar bahwa jongin dan krystal memiliki hubungan special seperti pacaran. Oh, bukan sehun tukang gossip. Hanya saja para perempuan di sekolahnya memang sering berbicara cukup nyaring saat bergosip dikantin, sehingga kadang sehun tanpa sengaja mendengar gossip-gossip yang sedang hot disekolahnya.

"Hunnie, ini pesananmu," kyungsoo datang membawa dua buah nampan makanan, satu untuk sehun, dan satu untuk dirinya sendiri. Sehun tersenyum tipis, menyampaikan rasa terimakasihnya pada kyungsoo. Matanya sedikit teralih pada kertas disaku baju kyungsoo.

"Apa itu soo?" tanya sehun sambil menunjuk saku kyungsoo.

"Ah ini puisi buatanku hun," ucap kyungsoo malu-malu. Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum, melihat teman dekatnya terlihat salah tingkah menjadi hiburan tersendiri. "Akhir-akhir ini aku memang suka menulis puisi," lanjut kyungsoo.

"Sedang jatuh cinta eoh?" evil sehun mulai keluar, siap menggoda kyungsoo yang semakin gelagapan.

.

.

.

Pukul 7 malam, rapat osis kembali diadakan. Kali ini anggota rapat bertambah 3 orang dengan kehadiran jongin, minho dan juga taemin. Sehun selaku ketua osis mulai membuka rapat dan menyampaikan agenda dan garis besar apa saja yang akan mereka bahas dalam rapat kali ini.

"Seperti kemarin, hari ini kita masih akan membahas tentang liburan musim semi. Untuk itu, apakah diantara kalian ada yang punya usulan untuk tahun ini kita berlibur kemana?," ucap sehun, matanya menatap sekeliling, mempersilahkan siapa saja yang mau memberi usulan.

Minho mengangkat tangannya, "bagaimana kalau kita ke busan? Kita bisa bermain dipantai kan?" ia yang pertama kali memberi usulan. "Tapi panta disana itu kebanyakan dermaga minho hyung, kau mau menangkap ikan memangnya?" bantah kyungsoo, ia terlihat tidak terlalu suka tempat yang diusulkan oleh minho.

"Bagaimana kalau ke pulai nami?" usul lay, laki-laki keturunan cina ini memang sudah lama ingin ke pulau nami, apa lagi kini ia sudah memiliki pacar, Oh~ pasti romantis. Pulau kecil yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari seoul ini memang memiliki banyak tempat yang romantis, cocok untuk liburan bagi orang yang sudah berpasangan.

"Ke pulau jeju saja, walaupun tahun lalu kita kesana, tapi kan banyak tempat yang belum sempat kita datangi," jongin yang daritadi diam kini memberikan usulannya. "Ide bagus," ucap kris mendukung usulan jongin, sementara suho dan taemin hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Baiklah, karna lebih banyak yang memilih pulau jeju, untuk liburan kali ini kita akan kembali kesana," putus sehun. Setelahnya mereka kembali membahas semua persiapan yang dibutuhkan, dari mulai transportasi, penginapan, tiket masuk serta kebutuhan lainnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini, sehun tidak menemukan kertas surat dari penggemar 'diam-diam'-nya. Setelah selesai rapat, ia langsung melesat ke lokernya tapi harus menelan kekecewaan karna tidak menemukan surat seperti hari-hari kemarin. Apakah penggemarnya sudah tidak lagi menggemarinya? Oh, kenapa sehun malah merasa sedikit kecewa.

Akhirnya sehun memilih pulang karna sekolah sudah sangat sepi, mungkin hanya ia dan para penjaga yang masih ada di dalam sekolah. Ia berjalan kearah parkiran, menuju ke satu-satunya motor yang tersisa. Sehun memang lebih suka memakai motor daripada mobil karna lebih simple dan lebih cepat.

Mata sehun memicing melihat siluet yang berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah, ia menghentikan motornya didepan laki-laki yang terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Kau sedang apa jongin?" tanya sehun pada laki-laki itu, yang ternyata jongin.

"Ah aku menunggu seseorang hun,"

"Jongin" sebuah teriakan terdengar nyaring, terlihat seorang perempuan cantik yang ada didalam mobil tengah melambakan tangan kearah jongin dan sehun. Itu krystal.

"Ah sehun, krystal sudah menjemputku, aku pulang dulu ya," jongin berlari mendekat kearah mobil krystal setelah selesai berpamitan pada sehun.

Apakah jongin dan krystal benar-benar berpacaran?

.

.

-TBC-

apakah benar krystal dan jongin pacaran?

Lalu siapa yang sering memberikan puisi pada sehun?

Ayo dijawab teman-teman


	2. Chapter 2

Sebuah mobil berhenti didepan rumah minimalis khas rumah korea jaman dahulu. Jongin terlihat keluar dari pintu belakang mobil, yang diikuti seorang perempuan cantik, jung krystal. Laki-laki berkulit agak gelap itu membalikan tubuhnya menghadap krystal seraya tersenyum. "Terimakasih tumpangannya, cepatlah pulang, tidak baik perempuan cantik pulang terlalu malam,"

"Ini salahmu jongin, kau terlalu lama ikut rapat padahal sudah berjanji akan kencang denganku," ucap krystal seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya, menampilkan wajah cemberut agar sang laki-laki tahu dia sedang kesal dan ngambek.

Jongin terkikik geli, "Maafkan aku, kau tau sendiri kan sehun seperti apa?," jongin mengusak rambut krystal, gemas dengan tingkah perempuan didepannya.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau besok kau mau membayar hutang kencan hari ini," krystal berujar ketus, sejujurnya ia tidak marah hanya saja keinginan untuk dibujuk membuatnya harus berpura-pura kesal.

"Baiklah pacarku yang manis, sekarang lebih baik kau pulang karna aku juga ingin tidur," jongin membuka pintu mobil, mempersilahkan sang pacar untuk masuk. Tersenyum saat perempuan itu masih menampilkan wajah cemberut, "Aku janji besok akan mengajakmu berkencan, jadi jangan cemberut okey? Hati-hati dijalan,"

Setelah saling mengucapkan kata perpisahan, mobil mewah itu mulai berjalan menjauhi rumah jongin, sang pemilik rumah baru beranjak masuk ketika mobil yang tadi membawanya sudah tak lagi terlihat.

.

.

Tittle : Puisi

Author : Pepiqyu

Pairing : HunKai

Cast : temukan sendiri

Genre : romance

Rated: T

Disclaimer : GOD, diri mereka sendiri, agency mereka, saya hanya menggunakan namanya saja. This fic is mine

Warning : BL, Boy x Boy, alur lambat, Typo's, tidak sesuai EYD.

.

.

.

Jongin hanya tinggal sendiri, kedua orang tuanya berada di busan untuk bekerja menyambung hidup, kedua kakak perempuannya sudah menikah dan tinggal bersama suaminya masing-masing. Jadi hanya jongn yang mengisi rumah minimalis peninggalan kakek dan neneknya ini.

Meski penampilan jongin terlihat tidak terlalu rapi, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bersih. Jongin malah terlalu rajin untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Kamarnya terlihat begitu tertata rapi, tidak ada baju kotor yang menumpuk merusak pemandangan.

Saat sampai dikamar, ia langsung bergegas mandi. Keringat yang sudah mongering ditubuhnya membuat dia sedikit risih. Lagipula dia ingin cepat-cepat tidur. Sama halnya dengan kebanyakan laki-laki, jongin-pun tidak terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk mandi, cukup 15 menit ia berada di kamar mandi dan fiola~ tubuhnya menjadi wangi dan terihat bersih.

Dengan hanya memakai boxer dan kaos hitam tanpa lengan jongin menempatkan dirinya diatas kasur, dia tidak takut kedinginan, toh ada penghangat ruangan di kamarnya, dan ia lebih suka bergelung dengan selimut ketimbang memakai baju tebal, karna baju tebal itu menyulitkan menurutnya. Tangannya bergerak mengambil ponsel di meja nakas, entah kenapa ia ingin sedikit mengobrol dengan seseorang sebelum tidur.

'**Apa kau sudah tidur?' **setelah mengetik kata-kata itu, jongin mengirimkannya ke kontak bernama Oh Se Hoon.

Sambil menunggu balasan, jongin mengambil kertas dan terlihat asyik menuliskan sesuatu, menggoreskan kata-kata diatas kertas putih. Hanya butuh waktu tak lebih dari 5 menit, jongin selesai dengan kertasnya. Ia langsung melipat kertas itu dan menaruhnya didalam tas, agar tidak tertinggal besok.

Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang jongin, ia mengecek sekali lagi ponselnya, siapa tau ada balasan dari pesan yang tadi ia kirim, tapi ternyata tidak ada. Dan akhirnya jongin menyerah, ia merebahkan dirinya dan mulai perlahan masuk kedalam dunia mimpi tanpa tau bahwa sebuah pesan baru saja masuk kedalam ponselnya.

.

.

.

Sehun menyimpan ponselnya dimeja nakas setelah selesai membalas pesan jongin. Ia menggambil sebuah kotak yang berada di kolong kasurnya, setelah dibuka ternyata isinya kertas-kertas putih dengan goresan tinta warna hitam. Itu puisi. Kertas-kertas berisi bait-bait puisi yang dikirimkan seorang penggemar kepada sehun.

Laki-laki berkulit putih pucat itu menatap kotak dengan pandangan sendu, sedikit kecewa karna hari ini tidak mendapatkan puisi seperti biasanya. Tangannya secara acak mengambil salah satu kertas didalam kotak, membaca lagi puisi itu yang nyatanya ia sama sekali tak mengerti maksud dan artinya.

Matanya melirik kearah ponsel, berharap mendapat balasan pesan dari jongin. Jam dponsel menunjukan pukul 11, sepertinya jongin tidak akan membalas, laki-laki tukang tidur seperti jongin pasti sudah tidur jam segini.

Bicara soal jongin, sehun jadi teringat pertama kali bertemu dengan jongin. Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya sehun menginjakan kaki di SOPA, di gedung serba guna terlihat begitu ramai siswa dan orang tua yang menghadiri penyambutan siswa baru. Disitulah pertama kali sehun dan jongin bertemu.

Sehun dengan ditemani oleh ayahnya terlihat tenang duduk sambil menunggu acara dimulai, namun tiba-tiba seseorang yang berseragam sama dengannya mendudukan diri disamping sehun. Ah sebenarnya waktu itu sehun tidak terlalu peduli, toh kursi itu memang disediakan untuk orang-orang yang hadir, termasuk salah satu orang yang mungkin siswa baru sama seperti dirinya. Tapi sayangnya, sehun harus mempedulikan seseorang yang duduk disampingnya saat dia mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Hai, kau siswa baru juga kan? Perkenalkan aku Kim Jongin," ucap laki-laki yang berseragam sama dengan sehun, wajahnya menunjukan keramahan, membuat sehun tidak tega untuk tidak menanggapi.

"Aku Oh Sehoon,"

"Ah Sehunnie, salam kenal ya, semoga kita bisa akrab," lagi-lagi anak bernama jongin itu berucap ramah, dan setelahnya mereka terlibat obrolan seru seputar saling mengenal satu sama lain. Ternyata mereka akan menempati kelas yang sama, ah kebetulan sekali sehun bisa langsung mendapatkan teman, ramah pula.

"eum jongin, bolehkah aku memanggilmu kai?," jongin menaikan alisnya heran, dari mimik wajahnya ia mempertanyakan maksud sehun. "Kau terlihat begitu berbeda dari siswa lain, sepertinya panggilan kai cocok untukmu," lanjut sehun menjawab kebingungan jongin.

Mendengar alasan sehun, jongin langsung tertawa renyah, "Tentu saja boleh sehun," dan mulai saat itu, sehun kadang memanggil jongin dengan panggilan kai hanya disaat-saat tertentu saja.

Itulah awal mula sehun berkenalan dengan jongin, tidak terlalu istimewa memang, tapi bagi sehun yang orangnya dingin dan introvert tentu itu sebuah keistimewaan, karna hanya dalam waktu satu hari, ia menemukan teman yang langsung bisa dekat dengannya, ya hanya jongin yang bisa.

.

.

.

Jongin itu tukang tidur, makanya tidak heran kalau ia sering terlambat masuk sekolah. Sebenarnya hanya terlambat satu atau dua menit, tapi tetap saja namanya terlambat untuk sekolah yang dsiplin seperti SOPA.

Sebuah keajaiban ketika pagi ini, jongin terlihat berjalan dikoridor sekolah saat jam masih menunjukan pukul 7 pagi, padahal pembelajaran baru akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Ia terlihat berjalan kearah deretan loker siswa, langkahnya menghampiri loker bernomer 88, itu loker miliknya. Setelah memasukan baju olahraga miliknya, ia kembali berjalan. Langkahnya terhenti didepan loker bernomer 94, loker milik sang ketua osis Oh Se Hoon. Tangannya mengambil kertas didalam tasnya, kemudan menyelipkan kertas itu masuk ke loker melalui lubang-lubang kecil dipintu loker.

Jongin sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa tindakannya tengah dilihat oleh sang pemilik loker. Sehun memang sengaja berangkat pagi-pagi untuk memergoki pengagum rahasianya. Sudah menjadi hal rutin apabila dia tidak mendapatkan puisi, sehun akan mendapatkan dua puisi dihari berikutnya, satu dipagi hari, dan satu di sore atau malam hari.

"Kau sedang apa jongin? Mengirimiku puisi lagi?," ucap sehun, untuk hari ini sehun memang berencana untuk menemui jongin saat menaruh puisi dilokernya. Seringai terlihat dibibir tipis sehun saat melihat bahu jongin menegang.

Jongin membalikan badannya menghadap sehun, "Se- sehun, sejak kapan kau disitu? Ka- kau tau soal …"

"Ya, aku tau. Bahkan sejak dulu. Eumm bisa dibilang aku disini sejak kau datang menghampiri lokerku" ucap sehun memotong ucapan jongin. Jongn dengan wajah salah tingkahnya itu benar-benar menggemaskan, pipinya akan sedikit memerah mungkin karna malu dan gugup.

"Kepana tidak menyerahkan secara langsung saja kai?" tanya sehun, kini suaranya sedikit lembut tidak seperti biasanya. Sehun memang akan berkata dengan intonasi lembut saat bersama kai.

"Ak- aku hanya malu," jawab jongin, tangannya mengelus tengkuknya pertanda ia sedang gugup. Apalagi ditatap sehun seperti itu, ugh benar-benar memalukan.

"Untuk apa malu denganku? Ada-ada saja," sehun menggenggam tangan kai lembut, menariknya untuk ikut berjalan, "Ayo ke kelas,"

Tidak ada yang berbicara selama berjalan, mereka berdua sibuk merutuki jantung masing-masing yang berdetak begitu cepat. Sehun menhirup nafas panjang, berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya. Ada satu pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan, hanya saja ia tidak mau terlihat gugup didepan jongin.

"Jongin …

apa kau menyukaiku?,"

.

.

.

-TBC-

Apa jawaban jongin?

Lalu bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan sehun terhadap jongin?

.

.

Maaf klo mengecewakan, tolong jangan bash Krystal okey? Ini hanya untuk sedikit membuat konflik.

Untuk pertanyaan kemarin di chapter ini sudah terjawab kan?

Yang mengirim surat memang jongin aka Kai. Lalu hubungan Jongstal itu memang pacaran.

**Big thanks buat semua yang udah review.**

**Joy Wu. 94 | novisaputri09 | Kamong Jjong | Thiefhanie. fhaa | **minyuk **| utsukushii02 | nha. shawol | yesaya. mei | Jongin48 | Keepbeef Chiken Chubu | saya. Orchestra | **Guest** | ucinaze | **nadia **| rofi. Mvpshawol | **Guest cute **| Mizukami Sakura-chan | gomiyehet | **Guest Guest jonginkai **| Deushiikyungie | meifaharuka. Haruka | jonginisa | maya han | **ren chan sukmawidia **| afranabilacantik | asmayae | LM90 | miszshanty05 | KaiNieris | htyoung | Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun | virniania | Kkamjongie. Kim | BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim**

**Maaf gabisa bales reviewnya satu-satu, karna keterbatasan waktu.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jongin merutuk dalam hati karna suasana di sepanjang koridor sangat sepi, hanya suara langkah kakinya dan sehun yang menggema di sepanjang koridor. Jujur ia takut sehun akan mendengar detak jantungnya yang sangat cepat, inilah efek yang paling tidak disukai jongin kalau sedang berdekatan atau sedang terjadi skinsip antara dirinya dan sehun.

"Jongin …

Apa kau menyukaiku?,"

DEG

Jongin menegang mendengar pertanyaan dari pria yang saat ini menggenggam tangannya, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Eung tentu saja" jawabnya sambil tersenyum polos, "Aku kan fansmu,"

Sehun berhenti dan membalikan tubuhnya, membuat jongin yang berjalan dibelakangnya menabrak tubuh sehun.

"Aish sehun, harusnya bilang dulu kalau mau berhenti," rutuk jongin sambil mengusap hidungnya. Tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih pendek dari sehun membuat hidung yang kurang mancung miliknya terkatuk rahang keras sehun.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan krystal? Maksudku, apa kalian berpacaran?". Bukannya meminta maaf, sehun justru kembali bertanya.

"Krystal?, ah iya dia pacarku, baru saja resmi satu minggu yang lalu. Maafkan aku hun, aku lupa memberitahumu." Jawab jongin disertai cengiran polosnya.

"Ah begitu ya? Yasudah ayo ke kelas,"

Sehun kembali berjalan, tapi kini tanpa menggandeng tangan jongin membuat si hitam sedikit merasa kehilangan. Ia langsung berlari kecil mengejar sehun yang sudah hampir sampai di lift. Ruang kelas untuk siswa tingkat akhir seperti mereka berada dilantai paling atas, jadi perlu lift agar tidak terlalu capek saat sampai dikelas.

.

.

Tittle : Puisi

Author : Pepiqyu

Pairing : HunKai

Cast : temukan sendiri

Genre : romance

Rated: T

Disclaimer : GOD, diri mereka sendiri, agency mereka, saya hanya menggunakan namanya saja. This fic is mine

Warning : BL, Boy x Boy, alur lambat, Typo's, tidak sesuai EYD.

.

.

.

Sehun diam saja selama pelajaran berlangsung, otaknya masih memikirkan percakapannya dengan jongin tadi pagi. 'Jadi hanya suka sebatas fans ya?, hufft'. Lagi-lagi sehun menghela nafas kasar, membuat kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnya menatap heran.

"Kau kenapa hun? Ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada, hanya sedikit merasa tidak enak badan kyung,"

"Kalau begitu ijin saja ke UKS, atau mau kutemani?,"

"Tidak usah, aku sendiri saja,"

Sehun berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas saat sudah mendapat ijin dari sang guru untuk ke UKS dengan alasan sakit. Langkah kakinya ia tuntun menuju ke tangga darurat. Bukan karna liftnya rusak, hanya saja tujuannya saat ini bukan ke UKS yang ada di lantai dasar, melainkan ke atap sekolah.

Semilir angin yang menyejukan menyambut sehun saat sampai di atap. Suasana atap membuat moodnya yang buruk sejak pagi kini sedikit membaik. Bukannya sehun berbohong tentang sakitnya, karna dia memang sedang sakit.

Hatinya yang sedang sakit.

Mendengar secara langsung bahwa jongin sudah memiliki kekasih membuat sehun patah hati. entah sejak kapan ia menaruh rasa lebih pada temannya itu, tapi sehun tidak menampik atau mencoba menghilangkan perasaan itu.

Saat memasuki kelas 2 jongin memang rutin mengirim puisi pada sehun, sejak awal sehun sudah tahu bahwa pengirim puisi itu adalah jongin. Sehun yang saat itu sedang bingung tentang perasaannya pada jongin mulai bisa memahami bahwa sehun menyukai jongin, bahkan mencintai pria itu.

Sehun tidak menyalahkan jongin karna sakit hatinya ini, karna ia sadar bahwa ia sendirilah yang salah disini. Andai sejak dulu ia berani mengungkapkan perasaannya, mungkin jongin sudah menjadi kekasihnya sekarang. Tapi otak jeniusnya membuat sehun malah bingung, ia takut jongin tidak menyukainya dan malah menjauhinya. Sehun terjebak di area friendzone. Dan kini ia benar-benar menyesal.

.

.

.

Sesuai janjinya, jongin menjemput krystal di kelas untuk mengajak pacar cantiknya itu kencan. Disana, didepan pintu kelas krystal sepertinya sudah menunggu jongin menjemputnya.

"Hey cantik, sudah siap kencan hari ini?"

"Tentu saja," ucapnya seraya menggandeng tangan jongin. "Kau akan mengajakku kemana hari ini?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tau, tapi kita pergi menggunakan bis ya?,"

"Loh kenapa? Bukannya lebih enak menggunakan mobilku ya?"

"Aku hanya mau menggunakan bis, kalau kau tak mau yasudah tidak usah kencan saja,"

Krystal mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal, pacarnya itu memang keras kepala dan suka seenaknya sendiri.

"Baiklah baiklah, ayo berangkat," akhirnya krystal mengalah, tangannya bergerak menggandeng tangan jongin, menunjukan senyum manisnya. Tak masalah jika harus memakai bis yang penting bisa kencan, mungkin itu yang ia pikirkan.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju halte didepan sekolah dengan krystal yang asyik bercerita banyak hal, jongin sesekali menanggapi dan kadang tertawa kecil karna cara bercerita krystal yang lucu.

"Jongin, apa kau tahu kalau sehun menyukai seseorang saat ini?"

Jongin tertegun mendengar pertanyaan krystal. Selama ini dia tidak pernah mendengar atau melihat sehun dekat dengan wanita manapun, bahkan pengurus osis wanitapun juga tidak terlalu akrab dengan sehun.

"Benarkah? Kau tau dari mana?"

"Salah satu teman sekelasku minggu lalu menyatakan cinta pada sehun, tapi dia ditolak, katanya sehun sedang menyukai seseorang. Apa kau tahu siapa yang sehun sukai jongin?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?"

"Tentu saja karna kau salah satu temannya,"

"Bukan berarti karna aku temannya aku bisa tau kehidupan privasinya krys, kau ini ada-ada saja," ucap jongin seraya mengacak rambut krystal gemas. "Ayo, bisnya sudah datang,"

Jongin menarik krystal agar cepat sampai d halte, disana bis yang akan mereka naiki sudah menunggu. Didalam bis sudah penuh penumpang, untung jongin menemukan dua kursi kosong, ia langsung saja menyuruh krystal duduk kemudian dia mendudukan dirinya disamping sang kekasih.

Sepanjang perjalanan jongin hanya diam, perkataan krystal tadi sedikit menganggu pikirannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak suka dan gelisah saat mendengar sehun –teman sekaligus idolanya- menyukai seseorang. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, sehun kan memang tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita manapun. Atau jangan-jangan sehun menyukai pria?.

Oh shit

Jongin buru-buru mengambil ponselnya. Mengetik pesan pada sehun.

'**Sehun?'**

Jongin menggigit jari, kebiasaannya saat sedang gelisah. Ia tidak sabar menunggu balasan sehun, sebentar-sebentar matanya melirik kearah ponselnya. Tingkah jongin membuat krystal mengernyit heran.

"Kau kenapa jongin?"

"A— ah aku tidak papa, kita sudah hampir sampai, ayo,"

Jongin kembali menarik tangan krystal menuju pintu keluar bis. Untung saja sudah sampai, ia tidak tau harus memberi jawaban apa tadi pada krystal. Bodohnya dia bisa memikirkan orang lain padahal ia sedang berkencan dengan krystal.

Ternyata jongin membawa krystal ke sebuah kedai jajangmyeon, kedai itu berukuran lumayan kecil dengan desain yang terasa masih sangat tradisional dengan dinding-dinging terbuat dari kayu. Pintunya-pun masih berupa pintu geser khas korea.

"Ini kedai favorit keluargaku, dulu setiap minggu kami sekeluarga pasti akan mampir ke sini,"

Krystal hanya mengangguk, merasa senang karna jongin mengajaknya ke sini. Walaupun bukan restoran mewah dan romantis, tapi ini lebih baik, karna ia seperti sudah dianggap bagian dari keluarga jongin.

sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel jongin, itu dari sehun.

'**Ada apa?'**

'**Ku dengar kau sedang menyukai seseorang, siapa itu?'**

Jongin merutuk dalam hati saat membaca kembali pesan yang ia kirim, itu terlalu frontal.

'**Iya, lalu kenapa?'**

'**Siapa? Eum setahuku kau tak dekat dengan wanita manapun, apa kau menyukai pria?'**

'**Menurutmu?'**

'**Ya! Jawab yang benar!'**

"Jongin, sebenarnya yang pacarmu itu aku atau ponsel itu sih?"

Dengan wajah cemberut karna kesal krystal merampas ponsel jongin, "Ku sita sampai kencan kita selesai," ucapnya seraya mematikan ponsel jongin dan memasukan ke dalam tasnya.

.

.

.

Sehun bingung bagaimana membalas pesan jongin, jika dijawab jujur ia takut jongin akan jijik dan akan menjauhinya, tapi jika ia berbohong, jongin itu satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa dibohongi oleh sehun. Jika ketahuan bisa jadi jongin akan marah besar padanya.

'**Aku tertarik pada pria manis'**

Akhirnya kata itu yang sehun pilih untuk membalas pesan jongin, semoga saja jongin bisa memahami dirinya.

10 menit.

30 menit.

1 jam.

Jongin sama sekali belum membalas pesannya. Apa jongin jijik padanya hingga tidak membalas pesannya? Apa jongin akan menjauhinya karna pengakuannya ini?

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, pikirannya kalut dengan berbagai kemungkinan. Berbagai hal buruk berputar-putar diotaknya. Ia takut jika jongin benar-benar menjauhinya, lebih baik ia melihat jongin bermesraan dengan krystal daripada jongin menjauhinya.

Lama menunggu balasan jongin, sehun akhirnya memilih tidur. Menenangkan otaknya dan berusaha menghalau pikiran-pikiran negative. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur, berharap cepat tidur agar rasa pusing akibat terus memikirkan jongin segara hilang.

Suara pesan masuk mengagetkan sehun yang hampir memasuki alam mimpinya.

'**Sehun, Aku merindukanmu. Jangan lupa nanti malam jemput aku dibandara, okey?' **

.

.

.

-TBC-

maaf kalau fic ini kurang memuaskan, memang alurnya terlalu cepat ya?

Oh ya, terimakasih untuk kritik dan saran yang kalian berikan.

Review kalian membuatku semangat, walau kadang ngerasa tulisanku masih sangat jelek hehehe xD

**Big Thanks:**

**BabyWofl Jonginnie'Kim | Kamong Jjong | k1mut | thiefhanie. fhaa | gomiyehet | **Guesthunkai** | yesaya. mei | LM90 | Deushiikyungie | ucinaze | kkamjongie. Kim | meifaharuka. Haruka | maya han | **cute** | utsukushii02 | KaiNieris | **jungdongah** | sapphire always for onyx | keepbeef Chiken Chubu | jonginisa | **sukmawindiajonginkai** | Mizukami Sakura-chan | novisaputri09 | M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers II238 | afranaabilacantik | jongin48 | virniania | rofi. mvpshawol | **Mutiara Park** | enchris. 727 | guardian's feel**


	4. Chapter 4

Jam menujukan pukul 11 malam saat sehun sampai di bandara, matanya melihat ke segala arah mencari orang yang dengan lancangnya menggangu waktu tidurnya. Dari kejauhan terlihat siluet orang yang sepertinya sedang ia cari. Sehun sedikit berlari kecil kearah pria yang tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" ucap pria itu dengan nada kesal saat sehun telah sampai di dekatnya.

"Aku harus membujuk hayoung yang merengek ingin ikut ke sini, kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana sifatnya," ucap sehun dengan tampang poker facenya, tangan kekarnya meraih satu tas yang pria itu bawa, "Ayo cepat, aku sudah mengantuk,"

Tittle : Puisi

Author : Pepiqyu

Pairing : HunKai

Cast : temukan sendiri

Disclaimer : GOD, diri mereka sendiri, Agency, saya hanya meminjam nama saja, This fic is mine

Warning : BL, Typo's

Jongin sedang asik membuat puisi ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka. Jongin tersenyum kecil saat melihat seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 4 tahun sedang berusaha menaiki kasurnya. Tak lama, anak kecil itu telah berhasil duduk berhadapan dengan jongin.

"Ada apa taeoh?" ujar jongin sambil mengelus rambut anak kecil yang ia panggil taeoh itu.

"Tae ingin tidul dengan hyung," ucap taeoh dengan aksen cadelnya yang menggemaskan. Matanya mengerjap lucu, terlihat sayu akibat rasa kantuk.

Jongin segera menyimpan alat tulisnya dan menarik taeoh agar tidur disampingnya. Tangannya tergerak mengeluss taeoh, membuat anak kecil itu langsung terbuai ke dalam alam mimpi.

Senyum miris terkembang di bibir penuh jongin, ia merasa kasihan pada anak kecil yang saat ini ia peluk. Setiap hari rabu, pasti taeoh akan masuk ke kamarnya untuk meminta tidur dengannya. Alasannya karna anak kecil itu tidak bisa tidur akibat teriakan dari kedua orang tuanya.

Sebuah dering ponsel membuat jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya, tangannya meraih poselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja nakas. Itu sms dari sehun! Jongin buru-buru membuka pesan itu.

'**Apa kau sudah tidur? Kenapa pesanku tadi sore tidak dibalas?**'

Dahinya mengerut, padahal jongin yang sejak tadi menunggu balasan dari sehun. Karna penasaran, jongin segera mengecek history pesan dari sehun. Oh shit! Ada pesan yang belum i abaca tapi sudah dibuka. Apa krystal yang membukanya?

'**Aku tertarik pada pria manis**'

Jadi benar sehun menyukai pria? Lalu siapa? Ata jangan-jangan kyungsoo? Setahu jongin, yang kahir-akhir ini sering bersama sehun adalah kyungsoo. Entah kenapa jongin merasa sakit dengan kesimpulannya sendiri itu, ada rasa tidak rela saat tau sehun menyukai orang lain. Mungkin karna jongin mengidolakan sehun, jadi seperti halnya fanboy lain pasti tidak rela idolanya memiliki orang terkasih.

Dengan cekatan jongin mengetik balasan untuk sehun.

'**Maaf.**'

'**Kenapa?**'

'**Tidak! Tidurlah, ini sudah tengah malam, jalja~**'

.

.

.

Sehun menhgernyitkan dahinya, bingung dengan respon jongin. Apa dia benar-benar marah padanya? Ah! Sehun bisa gila lama-lama.

"Kau kenapa hun?" ucap seseorang membuat sehun kaget setengah mati.

"Ya! Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"eum sekitar 10 menit yang lalu, kau saja yang tidak sadar ckckck,"

"Asih" sehun mengacak rambutnya kesal. Moodnya entah kenapa menjadi begitu buruk saat ini.

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah? Eum biar ku tebak!" jeda sejenak, terlihat orang itu pura-pura berfikir keras, "Apa karna jongin-mu itu?"

Sehun berdecak kesal, ucapan orang itu benar-benar tepat sasaran. Mendengan 'jongin-mu' membuat mood sehun semakin memburuk mengingat kekalahannya.

"Dia bahkan sudah memiliki kekasih, mana bisa disebut jongin-ku,"

"Jadi kau kalah?"

"Diamlah tao, kau makin menghancurkan moodku,"

.

.

.

Sehun berdecak kesal melihat kelakuan manja tao, ia terus merengek meminta sehun mengantarkannya sampai kelas. dia terus menunjukan jurus aegyonya pada sehun, alih-alih beralasan jika dia murid baru dan belum terlalu tahu soal sekolah barunya ini.

Saat sampai di kelas tao yang baru ia melihat jongin yang juga menatapnya. Entah kenapa sehun merasa tatapan jongin berbeda hari ini, seperti ada rasa kecewa terselip di mata jongin.

Jongin yang ditatap intens oleh sehun langsung menundukan kepalanya, ia cukup terkejut melihat sehun yang datang ke kelasnya dengan membawa seorang pria yang lumayan manis. Apa itu orang yang di sukai oleh sehun?

"Hei, bolehkah aku duduk disini? Sepertinya hanya kursi ini yang kosong," jongin dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara. Matanya mendongak menatap orang yang menyapanya, itu orang yang tadi bersama sehun.

"A—ah tentu saja,"

Orang itu tersenyum begitu manis pada jongin, sambil mendudukan diri ia berkata "Aku Tao, Huang Zi Tao, Kau?"

Tangan tao terulur ke depan jongin, mengajak berkenalan.

"Kim Jongin," ucap jongin sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Jongin? Benarkah kau jongin?,"

Respon tao yang berlebihan seperti membuat jongin sedikit risih, "Ne, Waeyo?"

"Ahahaha ternyata kau manis juga ya, bahkan lebih manis daripada yang sehun ceritakan," ucap tao santai tanpa tahu ucapannya membuat jongin merona merah.

"Sehun?" tanya jongin lirih.

"Tentu! Sehun sering bercerita banyak hal padaku, termasuk dirimu,"

Jongin langsung berubah murung, perkataan tao membuat jongin menyimpulkan bahwa mereka sudah sangat dekat. Jongin semakin bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Krystal cemberut menatap jongin yang mengabaikannya sejak tadi. Padahal awalnya dia ingin bermanja-manja pada pacarnya itu, tapi dia sadar mood jongin sedang tidak baik. Bahkan sejak tad makanan yang ada didepan jongin hanya diaduk-aduk tanpa ada niatan untuk dimakan.

"Kau kenapa oppa?" ucap krystal sambil mengelus pelan lengan jongin, mencoba menarik perhatian jongin.

"Tak apa," ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil, berusaha membuat krystal tak curiga, "Kenapa makananmu tidak dimakan?" ucap jongin lagi dengan heran.

"Kau sendiri hanya mengaduk makananmu, bahkan sampai tidak terlihat lagi seperti makanan," ucap krystal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Jongin tertawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya, namun tawa itu tiba-tiba berhenti saat matanya melihat sehun yang sedang berjalan bersama tao.

Krystal langsung menatap object yang membuat jongin berhenti tertawa. Bibirnya membentuk senyum masam ketika tahu apa yang membuat jongin kembali murung.

Krystal buru-buru berdiri dan menarik tangan jongin, "Oppa aku sudah kenyang, ayo antar aku ke kelas,"

Jongin memilih menurut, ia langsung berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti krystal, tanpa ia sadari seseorang tengah melihatnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

.

.

.

Menari adalah salah salah satu hal yang bisa menaikan mood jongin, maka dari itu saat ini dia sedang melangkah ke ruang dance yang biasa ia pakai. Sesampainya di ruang dance, jongin dikejutkan oleh suara music yang memenuhi ruang itu, dengan soerang pria yang sedang asik meliukan tubuhnya. Itu sehun!

Entah ini keberuntungan atau kesialan bagi jongin. Inginnya dia segera pergi dari situ. Tapi melihat sehun sedang menari adalah salah satu impiannya sejak dulu, maka jongin akhirnya memilih menaruh tasnya sembarangan dan melangkah mendekati sehun. Ia ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya, dan seolah sebuah team, mereka terlihat begitu kompak dalam melakukan tarian.

Jongin akan selalu bahagia apabila dengan menari. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya saat ini lebih bahagia daripada sebelumnya. Benarkah karna ada sehun disini? Sebenarnya perasaan apa yang saat ini ia rasakan? Kenapa rasanya begitu menyenangkan. Bahkan setiap gerakannya, ia serasa menyatu dengan gerakan sehun, seolah saling melengkapi.

Music berhenti, dan secara bersamaan mereka merebahkan diri ke lantai. Mereka saling berlomba menarik nafas.

"Sehun …"

Sehun menoleh saat mendengar jongin memanggilnya, didepan matanya kini, ia melihat jongin menutup matanya, begitu manis.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa bahagia sekarang, seperti dunia hanya milik kita berdua,"

Dan perkataan jongin membuat sehun kaget, 

Sekaligus senang.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Maaf klo banyak typo, ini bikinnya ngebut dan Cuma dalam waktu 2,5 jam xD

See you~~~ xD


	5. Chapter 5

Ini pertama kalinya sehun masuk ke rumah jongin. Tadinya dia hanya berniat mengantar jongin setelah selesai berlatih dance bersama, tapi jongin memaksa –dengan sedikit merengek- meminta sehun mampir untuk mencicipi kimchi buatannya, dan dengan senang hati sehun menyetujuinya.

Aroma khas kimchi tercium saat jongin tengah menata makanan yang sudah ia hangatkan diatas meja makan. Sehun sendiri memilih duduk diam menunggu makanan siap. Matanya tak pernah lepas mengamati gerak-gerik jongin. senyumnya merekah saat mengingat ucapan jongin diruang dance tadi.

tittle : Puisi

author : Pepiqyu

Pairing : HunKai

Cast : temukan sendiri

Disclaimer : GOD, diri mereka sendiri, intinya saya hanya meminjam nama saja. This fic is mine.

Warning : BL, Typo's

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, sehun dengan motornya sudah berdiri didepan rumah jongin. setelah makan malam kemarin, mereka sepakat hari ini akan berangkat bersama, dengan sehun yang menjemput jongin tentunya.

Selang beberapa menit, jongin yang sudah rapi terlihat keluar dari rumahnya. Terlihat ia sedkit terburu-buru mengunci pintu rumahnya, tidak ingin membuat sehun menunggu lebih lama. Setelahnya, jongin langsung berlari kearah sehun.

"jongin, dasimu masih berantakan," ucap sehun sambil menyerahkan helm ke jongin, yang ditegur hanya tersenyum canggung. Tangan besar sehun meraih dasi jongin, melepas kemudian memakaikan kembali menjadi lebih rapi.

Entah kenapa jongin merasa susah bernafas saat melihat wajah sehun yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Perhatian yang diberikan sehun membuat jongin berusaha menahan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Nah! sudah rapi, ayo berangkat,"

.

.

.

Krystal menatap kesal pada jongin, membuat yang ditatap semakin merasa bersalah.

"Jungie, maafkan aku" ucap jongin dengan nada sedikit merengek.

Salahnya memang membuat wanita didepannya jadi ngambek seperti ini. Harusnya dia memberi tahu pacar cantiknya ini kalau dia akan berangkat duluan agar krystal tidak perlu menjemputnya. Dan akibatnya krystal harus berangkat telat kesekolah karna menunggu jongin yang ia kira bangun terlambat.

Krystal hanya diam, jujur saja dia marah, sangat. Apalagi mendapati fakta bahwa pacarnya berangkat bersama sehun dan tidak memberitahunya. Uhh sial!

"Krysie, ayolahh, maafkan oppa yaa" ucap jongin lagi sambil menggenggam tangan krystal.

"Kau jahat oppa," tangan krystal yang bebas bergerak memuluk bahu jongin pelan, menyalurkan kekesalannya.

"Iya oppa tau, maafkan oppa okey?"

"Aku mau memaafkan oppa asal oppa membelikanku es krim,"

Jongin tersenyum, merasa senang memiliki wanita yang benar-benar mengerti dirinya, "Tentu," jawab jongin mantap.

Dan mereka mula berjalan kearah kantin dengan tangan yang saling bertaut, tanpa menyadari sosok lain menatap mereka dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

.

Mood sehun yang pagi tadi benar-benar baik kini menurun drastis. Ditambah tao yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti menggodanya, membuat sehun ingin sekali menyumpal mulut sepupunya itu dengan kaos kakinya.

"Kau harus lihat hun, mereka terlihat benar-benar serasi tadi."

Seolah tidak peduli, tao masih saja berusaha memanas-manasi sehun. Tao gemas sendiri dengan sehun yang hanya diam tidak bertindak apapun sedari tadi. Padahal tao inginnya melihat sehun berusaha meraih cintanya. Hah memang susah memiliki saudara yang sangat dingin dan flat seperti sehun.

"Hei, kau tidak mau berusaha merebut kai-mu dari wanita itu?," akhirnya tao menyampaikan apa yang ia pikirkan, ia sudah lelah memancing sehun, lebih baik to the point saja.

"Untuk apa? Jika kai bahagia dengan soojung, aku juga ikut bahagia," balas sehun dengan suara malas, yang bagi tao itu adalah suara keputusasaan.

"Pembohong,"

Sehun menatap tak suka kearah tao, meski sehun membenarkan ucapan tao tapi itu membuat sehun kesal. Sejak tadi ia berusaha mensugesti dirinya agar tak berfikir jahat. Tapi tao benar-benar merusak semuanya.

"Ayolah hun, jangan jadi pengecut seperti ini," tao mengerang frustasi, "Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kai senang berdekatan denganmu, itu tandanya dia menyukaimu,"

"Suka?" ucap sehun lirih.

"Iya, jadi cepat kejar dia sebelum …"

cklek

Ucapan tao terhenti saat pintu ruangan sehun tiba-tiba terbuka, menampilkan kyungsoo yang menyembulkan kepalanya.

"Sehun, kau di panggil kepala sekolah," ucap kyungsoo, setelah itu ia berlalu pergi dan tak lupa menutup pintunya.

"Hah, kembalilah ke kelasmu tao, aku ada urusan," ucap sehun sambil berlalu.

.

.

.

.

"Apa osis sudah menentukan tempat liburan kalian?" suara khas penuh wibawa sang kepala sekolah masuk ke gendang telinga sehun. Sehun mengangguk mantap.

"Kami akan berlibur ke pulau jeju,"

"Berapa hari?"

"Mungkin satu minggu pak, kami sedang menyusun kegiatan selama disana,"

"Baguslah, persiapkan dengan baik, dan aku titip anakku sehun,"

Sehun tersenyum tulus, meski tidak ada jawaban dari mulutnya, dalam hati sehun sudah berjanji untuk menjaga anak sang kepala sekolah.

"Baiklah, kau bisa pergi sekarang,"

Sehun berdiri, membungkuk sejenak, dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, menyisakan sang kepala sekolah.

"Kau berkerja terlalu keras hun,"

.

.

.

TBC

.

Maaf pendek, lagi ada mood nulis tapi tugas menanti xD

See you~~ xD


	6. Chapter 6

Memiliki sepupu seperti tao memang menyusahkan, itu yang dipikirkan sehun saat ini. Bukankah tao sendiri yang berjanji akan membantu sehun untuk mendapatkan jongin? tapi kenapa sekarang dia yang merusak moment yang benar-benar pas.

Bayangkan saja, tadi sehun ingin membantu mengangkat barang-barang jongin karna melihat pujaan hatinya kesusahan membawa barang bawaan untuk liburan ini, berusaha terlihat gentle didepan jongin. Tapi dengan polosnya tao malah menyeret dan meminta sehun untuk membantu mengangkat barangnya. Entah bagaimana keadaan jongin saat ini, karna setelah acara pemaksaan yang tao lakukan, sehun belum bertemu lagi dengan jongin. jabatannya sebagai ketua osis membuatnya harus sibuk kesana kemari mengurus keperluan keberangkatan liburan ini.

Sehun yang terakhir memasuki bis, setelahnya rombongan yang membawa hampir 300 orang itupun berangkat menuju pelabuhan. Sehun mendudukan dirinya disamping tao, meraih tas kecil yang memang tadi ia tinggal di bis. Saat membuka tasnya untuk mencari ponselnya, sehun dikagetkan dengan sebuah kertas biru, sepertinya ia tidak pernah menaruh kertas itu ditasnya. Perlahan tangannya membuka kertas tersebut.

_**Senja menjingga,**_

_**Seolah menertawakanku yang masih berdiri ditempat yang sama.**_

_**Sinar kemerahan,**_

_**Membawa kemarahan membakar hati.**_

_**Oh tuhan,**_

_**Apa ini yang dinamakan sakit?**_

_**Kenapa begitu menyiksa.**_

…

_**Senja**_

_**Berjanjilah,**_

_**Sekalipun kesakitan ini semakin parah**_

_**Tetaplah bersinar.**_

…

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, ia tau ini tulisan siapa. Sepertinya jongin kembali mengiriminya puisi setelah beberapa hari ini ia absen. Sebenarnya sehun tidak terlalu kaget sih dengan adanya puisi lagi dari jongin. Yang membuat heran justru isinya, sekalipun sehun tidak bisa mengartikan maksud puisi jongin tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Entah, ia merasa sakit hati membaca puisi itu, sehun sendiripun tidak tau apa alasannya.

Semakin dipikirkan, semakin membuat sakit kepala, akhirnya sehun memilih memasukan kertas itu kembali ke dalam tasnya. Tao yang melihat pergerakan sehun langsung merebut kertas biru itu sebelum benar-benar masuk kedalam tas sehun.

Sama seperti respon sehun, taopun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa ini dari jongin?" tanya tao dengan suara diperkecil seperti berbisik, sehun hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan tao, ia langsung menyandarkan punggungnya tanpa menyadari tao yang memunculkan seringai dibibirnya. Oh oh sepertinya akan ada hal yang menarik setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

Jongin murung, itu yang krystal lihat. Entah kenapa, semenjak memasuki bus tadi wajah jongin terlihat sendu, saat ditanyapun menjawab sekenanya, seperti bukan jongin yang biasa. Krystal merubah pandangannya kearah yang sejak tadi jongin perhatikan. Dan disana, ia melihat sehun dan tao yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak sehun.

Krystal kembali menatap jongin, tapi kini tatapan itu berbeda. Tangan lentiknya perlahan meraih tangan jongin, menggenggamnya dan meremas pelan, seolah berusaha menenangkan, membuat jongin menantap balik kearah krystal.

Jongin merasa sedikit aneh dengan tatapan dan senyum yang krystal layangkan padanya, entahlah. Ia seperti melihat kedewasaan krystal. Jongin ikut tersenyum.

"Oppa, ayo kita berakhir."

Jongin membelalakan matanya. Tak menduga dengan apa yang pacar cantiknya ucapkan.

"Ke..kenapa?"

"Kau membosankan oppa, tidak asyik lagi seperti saat dulu sebelum kita pacaran," ucap krystal santai, kepalanya ia sandarkan kebahu jongin. "Aku ingin kembali seperti dulu,"

"Kau yakin?" tangan jongin tergerak membelai rambut krystal. Jongin sendiri heran kenapa ia tidak merasa sakit hati, justru ada perasaan lega mendengar ucapan krystal barusan.

"Ya, sangat. Aku ingin bahagia, begitu juga dengan keinginanku melihat oppa bahagia," ucap krystal sambil tersenyum, matanya menutup. "Aku mengantuk, biarkan aku tidur sebentar ya?"

Jongin tersenyum, ia tau krystal berbohong. Ia juga tau krystal hanya ingin mengindari obralan ini. Dan jongin kini semakin lega, setidaknya sekalipun ia tau krystal sakit hati, tapi bukan dia yang memulai.

.

.

.

.

Liburan itu menyenangkan,

Setidaknya itu yang selama ini tertanam diotak tao. Apalagi liburan kali ini ada hal menarik yang menurutnya akan semakin membuat liburan kali ini mengasyikan. Sejak tadi, ia terus menggandeng sehun, membuntuti kemanapun sepupunya itu pergi. Ia makin senang saat banyak mata menatap iri padanya, sepertinya seisi sekolah belum ada yang tau jika tao adalah sepupu sehun, pengecualian untuk kyungsoo tentu saja.

Tao menatap sehun, dan ia berfikir sepupunya itu tidak terlalu terganggu akan sikap tao. Memang sih tadi tao sempat meminta sehun untuk terus berada didekatnya, alasannya karna tao baru pertama kali ini ke jeju sehingga takut akan tersesat. Tapi sejujurnya tao hanya memiliki rencana sendiri, memancing ikan naik ke permukaan, karna sebenarnya umpannya sudah disambar, hanya bersabar sebentar lagi untuk menarik targentnya keluar. Memikirkannya saja membuat tao senyum-senyum sendiri.

Sehun yang melihat tingkah ajaib tao terlihat cuek, sebenarnya ia sendiri sedikit heran dengan kelakuan tao saat ini. Tapi moodnya sedang tidak baik, jadi ia biarkan saja sepupu manjanya ini sesuka hati dia.

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah duduk dimeja makan, menunggu siswa lain sampai agar bisa makan bersama. Dari kejauhan tampak krystal yang sedang menyeret jongin kearah sehun dan tao.

"Hey, bolehkah kami bergabung disini?" tanya krystal setelah sampai dimeja tempat sehun dan tao duduk.

"Tentu saja, silahkan duduk," tao yang menjawab. Dengan semangat ia mempersilahkan krystal dan jongin. senyumnya semakin merekah melihat ekspresi sehun serta jongin. matanya melirik krystal yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Keheningan tercipta, jongin yang menunduk, sehun yang melengos dan krystal serta tao yang tersenyum penuh arti. Selama makan siang berlangsungpun, tidak ada satupun diantara keempat orang itu yang membuka suara.

"Aku selesai." Ucap sehun seraya berdiri, ia langsung melesat pergi dari tempat itu, menyisakan ketiga orang dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

.

.

.

Sehun kembali menghela nafas, semilir angin pantai seolah tidak bisa menyembuhkan sesak dihatinya. Ia sadar, semakin hari rasa cintanya pada jongin semakin besar. Melihat jongin dan krystal duduk bersebalahan saat makan tadi saja sudah membuat hatinya berdenyut, cemburu, dia benar-benar iri pada krystal.

Tangannya mengepal, ingin rasanya berteriak. Tapi mengingat pantai ini banyak pengunjung, dan sepanjang ia memandang banyak teman satu sekolahnya yang sedang bermain tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri membuat ia mengurungkan niat itu.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya diatas pasir putih lembut, matanya menelisik ke berbagai arah, membuat pikirannya dari jongin sedikit teralih. Hingga sesuatu membuat matanya terbelalak. Ia melihat tao –sepupunya- dan krystal sedang bermain dipantai bersama, tanpa jongin.

Belum selesai rasa shocknya, tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang, membuatnya kembali terlonjak kaget. Matanya dengan cepat meihat kebelakang.

"Jo..ngin?"

Yang dipanggil hanya diam dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Punggungmu nyaman sehun."

Kepala jongin semakin melesak kepunggung sehun. Sementara sehun hanya diam, masih mencerna keadaan yang tiba-tiba ini.

Tangannya terangkat mengelus tangan jongin yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Apa kau sakit hati dengan kedekatan tao dan krystal?" tanya sehun, sepertinya jongin tengah cemburu terhadap tao makanya bersikap seperti itu.

"Tidak,"

"Lalu?,"

"Aku suka punggungmu, sejak dari sekolah aku belum tidur. Punggungmu membuatku mengantuk,"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Merasa bingung dengan keadaan saat ini.

"Kalau begitu kembalilah kekamarmu,"

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar kalau kau mau menemaniku tidur."

"HAH?!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

Hahahahahaha Dx

Maafkan daku, greget pengen nyelesein ini fic, mungkin tinggal satu chapter lagi. Maaf kalo cerita ini kurang memuaskan. Dx


End file.
